Verlan
Français : le Verlan Étymologie Verlan, provient de «(à) l’envers» > lãvεR > (coupe syllabique) lã / vεR > vεR / lã (par inversion des syllabes). Définition et historique Le verlan est un jeu linguistique couramment pratiqué par les jeunes locuteurs français, mais remontant à l’origine au XII° siècle (Lefkowitz, 1991, pp. 50-54), et qui consiste à inverser les syllabes d’un même mot. Ce parler est à la base une sorte de “langue secrète” destinée à rendre le message uniquement compréhensible d’un groupe de personnes réduit (voir aussi le jargon des Coquillards ou le jargon homosexuel de François Villon au XIV° siècle). Le verlan fut très en vogue à partir des années 80, brillamment illustré par le chanteur Renaud reprenant comme titre d’une chanson le célèbre laisse béton (=laisse tomber, n’y pense plus). Dans une interview, à la question “Monsieur les Président, est-ce que vous êtes chébran?” (=branché, à la mode) François Mitterrand avoua avoir également pratiqué ces petits jeux linguistiques dans sa jeunesse. A l’heure actuelle, le verlan s’est relativement démocratisé, notamment auprès des jeunes des banlieues. La culture rap en étant un excellent moteur de propagation, par exemple le film “''la Haine''” de Matthieu Kassovitz est parfois incompréhensible pour une personne n’ayant pas reçu préalablement une initiation au verlan moderne ! Ce langage est donc avant tout un jeu linguistique. Il ne constitue aucunement un moyen exclusif de communication, car comprendre une phrase entière en verlan, voire un récit, demeure extrêmement difficile. Toutefois, mêler à un discours quelques mots de verlan devient de plus en plus fréquent chez les moins de quarante ans. Au dessus de cet âge, étrangement, le verlan ne sonne pas juste, comme si les personnes ne savaient pas bien le parler. De plus, et cela a beaucoup contribué à sa propagation, le verlan a la faculté de coder un discours, permettant d’éviter que certains mots ou expressions soient compris d’un locuteur normal. De ce fait, il peut parfois en résulter une transformation plus complexe que la simple inversion de syllabes. Jeux langagiers… Des traitements comparables au verlan sont attestés dans une langue tonique d’Afrique Équatoriale (pratiqué par les hommes lors de rites initiatiques : inversant les syllabes mais pas les tons du mot), dans l’argot du hongrois, en espagnol dans l’argot argentin (et pas seulement) mais aussi, en tagalog, en portugais du Brésil, en grec moderne (considéré comme fort vulgaire je n’ai pratiquement jamais réussi à tirer un seul exemple de locuteurs natifs de grec et ce n’est pas faute de le leur avoir demandé), en serbo-croate (le šatrovački), en shelta (Irlande), et même, en japonais ! Le verlan constitue une forme langagière courante, notamment en français, celle du jeu de mot, ou du langage secret. En français, même s’ils sont un peu tombés aux oubliettes (mais quelques mots sont restés), on peut parler du “javanais” qui constitue à intercaler -av- ou -va- entre les lettres d’un même mot (ex: le cavu ''= le cul, phonétiquement “cu” donc “c-av-u”). Ou encore de la “langue de feu” où l’on rajoute après chaque syllabe une syllabe commençant par f- et finissant par la même voyelle que la syllabe précédente (ex: ''çafalufu çafa vafa = salut ça va) ce phénomène existe aussi en argot argentin. Etc. Nombreux, bien nombreux sont les jargons et autres parlers créés de toute pièce, que ce soit pour le jeu ou pour coder son langage. Avant d’en venir vraiment au verlan, je tiens à parler d’une autre manie française à changer la terminaison des mots. Cela constitue encore une source importante de mots pour l’argot. Dans ce cas là, bien peu de règles de formation existent, c’est complètement aléatoire. Exemples: fastoche ''= facile ; ''gratis, gratos ''= gratuit ; un ''bonbec ''= un bonbon ; le ''calebute ''= le caleçon ; le ''matos ''= le matériel ; le ''larfeuille ''= le portefeuille ; le ''plastoc ''(réduit à ''toc ''dans l’expression “''c’est du toc!”) = le plastique ; la piquouse ''= la piqûre ; la ''belle-doche = la belle-mère ; le chichon ''= le haschisch ; le ''chômedu ''= le chômage ; une ''malback ''= une cigarette de marque Marlboro (!!!), etc. Enfin, je ne commencerai pas sans évoquer également, l’existence de verbes inconjugables et invariables (mais attention c’est très vulgaire). Ces verbes sont généralement empruntés à la langue romani et se caractérisent pas leur terminaison en -ave (parfois l’infinitif -aver ou une terminaison conjuguée -avait, -avé sont entendues). Exemple : ''pillave ''= boire ; ''bédave ''= fumer ; ''bouillave ''= niquer, baiser ; ''dicave ''= regarder ; ''poucave ''= balancer, c’est à dire, aller dénoncer quelqu’un aux flics ; ''graillave ''= manger ; ''balnave ''= mentir, etc... (Exemple d’usage : “Putain hier soir on a ''pillave ''comme des oufs !” > on a bu comme des fous ; “Ce mec-là il t’a ''poucave” > il t’a balancé aux flics ; “''dicave''!” > regarde !). Mais cela n’est pas très courant, on l’entend souvent chez les jeunes des banlieues. Règles de formation du verlan Voilà, à présent on peut se concentrer uniquement sur le verlan. Il a quelques sites sur internet qui en parlent. Mais, on sent souvent qu’ils ne sont pas fait par des gens qui le pratiquent naturellement; comme lorsque c’est des anglais qui ont fait un Erasmus en France et qui ont appris une dizaine de mots, laissez-moi rire !!! Voici donc une étude un peu plus poussée sur la formation du verlan. Avant de commencer, il faut considérer les mots comme phonétiques, le verlan possède des règles de formation strictes mais à l’écrit il n’en possède aucune donc je l’écrirai phonétiquement, selon la manière qui me semble la plus correcte à la lecture. Considérer donc le mot de base (je dirais “le mot normal”) comme ce qu’il est phonétiquement, sans tenir compte de l’orthographe. Une lettre qui ne se prononce pas n’existe pas. 1- En règle générale le verlan consiste à inverser les syllabes d’un mot. C’est à dire, pour le modèle le plus simple, avec des mots de deux syllabes : faire passer la dernière syllabe devant la première. Attention on opère à partir de la dernière syllabe, dans la logique du verlan français, seule la dernière syllabe change de place : * américain > amé-ri-cain ''> cainri * argent > ar-jan'' > janhar * bizarre > bi-zar > zarbi > zarbe * blouson > blou-zon > zonblou * bouton > bou-ton > tonbou * branché > bran-ché > chébran * briquet >'' bri-ké'' > kébri * choper > cho-pé > pécho* * cité > ci-té ''> téci * français > ''fran-cé > céfran * maison >'' mé-zon > zonmé * méchant > ''mé-chan > chanmé * métro > mé-tro ''> tromé * musique > ''mu-zik > zikmu ou zicmu > zique * Paris >'' Pa-ri > Ripa(s) * personne > ''père-sonne > sonnepère * savate > sa-vat > vatsa * laisse tomber >''laisse ton-bé'' > laisse béton * travail > tra-vay > vailtra * voiture > voi-tur > turvoi * pécho - signifie aussi “acheter quelque chose d'illégal” ex: “Je vais pécho, tu veux quelque chose?” ou bien, dans l’expression “Il s’est fait pécho ''par les flics” lorsqu’on se fait arrêter. 2- Jusque là, rien de très difficile. Passons maintenant à des mots d’une ou de deux syllabes terminés par un -e muet. Même opération, la dernière syllabe passe devant. En raison du -e muet, une nouvelle syllabe va apparaître (en fait, le -e n’est pas écrit et ne devrait pas être considéré comme pour musique > ''zicmu ''qui est une exception à l'exception !). Le -e muet final est donc considéré comme existant (c’est signe que même non prononcé, on y tient beaucoup !). * arbre > ''ar-breu > breuhar * douche > dou-che > chedou * herbe > hère-beu > beuhèr~beuhère > beuh ~ beu * louche >'' lou-che'' > chelou > cheul * tronche > tron-che > chetron > cheut 3- Toujours pour les mots d’une seule syllabe, voyons le cas d’autres mots terminés avec un -e muet. Une nouvelle syllabe est également crée au moyen de ce -e, mais le fait de fait passer cette syllabe devant peut aussi entraîner la chute de la voyelle qui se retrouve à présent à la fin... (je sais c’est compliqué mais ce n’est pas systématique, ce n’est en fait qu’une variante) : * bite > bi-teu ''> ''teubi > ''teub > beuteu > beut * femme > ''fa-meu ''> ''meufa > meuf > feumeu > feum * fête > fê-teu ''> teufé > teuf > feuteu > feut * jeter > ''je-té ''> ''téje ''> tège * mère > ''mé-reu > reumé > reum > meureu > meur * père > pé-reu > reupé > reup > peureu > peur 4- Les autres mots d’une seule syllabe connaissent d’autres types de transformation. S’ils se terminent en consonne, on considère qu’en fait ils se terminent en -e muet et l’on opère une inversion syllabique, comme dans le cas n°3. Une chute de la voyelle se retrouvant à la fin peut aussi survenir. * à côté > à co-té > à té-co > à tec * discret > di-skré > scrédi ''> scrède * écouter > ''é-kou-té > técou > tec * flic > fli-keu > keufli ''> keuf > feukeu > feuk * lourd > ''lou-re > relou > reul > leureu > leur * sac > sa-keu > keussa ''> keuss > seukeu > seuk * shit > shi-teu'' > teuchi ''> teuch > teuh * salut > sa-lu'' > lussa ''> luss * SIDA > ''si-da > dassi ''> dass > seuda > seudeu > seud > deusseu * sœur > ''seu-reu > reusseu > ''reusse 5- Pour les mots d’une seule syllabe terminés par une voyelle ou plutôt un son vocalique, l’inversion se fait alors au cœur de la syllabe. On ne sait où ajouter un -e pour faciliter l’inversion, donc on opère l’inversion avec ce qu’on a. En gros, pour un mot oralement prononcé C+V, on fait passé la voyelle devant = V+C (je le répète, considérons l’oral uniquement, seul le -e muet est exclu de cette règle) : * chat > ach * chaud > auch * chien > yench * cul > uc * joint > oinj * pain > ainp * à poil > à oilp ~ à oualp (ajout d'un -é prosthétique final > c'est du Largonji ''loilpé ''> ''oilpé ''et non pas du Verlan) * quoi > oik ~ wak * seins > einss 6- Pour les mots de plus de deux syllabes. L’inversion des syllabes se fait normalement. Aucune peur à avoir donc. Quoique, il existe quand même quelques exceptions. Basiquement, la dernière syllabe passe devant les autres. Toutefois, il est moins fréquent d’entendre prononcer en verlan des mots de plus de deux syllabes. Le français étant une langue majoritairement mono ou dissyllabique, cela se comprend relativement. Voyons donc quelques exemples, suivis de cas particuliers : * Oiseau (ou les oiseaux) > ''zozio ''(considérant la liaison entre l’article et le mot et étrangement, le son “oi” n’est pas conservé, on y a inversé les lettres “oi” wa > “io” jo !!!) ; * Le nez > le ''zen... Rien de relatif à la philosophie zen du Japon sinon tout simplement une inversion de toutes les lettres du mot, y compris le Z non prononcé. De la même façon, il arrive aussi d’entendre le luc ''pour le cul. * N’importe quoi > ''portnawak ''(“quoi” est en verlan indépendamment (''wak), et “n’importe” devient *''port’nin'' mais le son -in devient -a-, affaibli par une position finale. On trouve également la forme “n’importe nawak”, reconstruite sur le mot d’origine !!! C’est unique en verlan ! * En argot “regarder” peut se dire “mater” (ce mot se réfère souvent au fait de regarder quelque chose de bien précis mater les beaux mecs ou les belles nanas dans la rue, se mater un bon film). Mater > téma. Qui devient une expression invariable et non conjugable “''téma'' !” * Business > nezbi ''( ''gomechoui(m'') ( ''déranvous ''ou ''vourdé ''(rendez-vous est inversé soit en ''dé-ran-vou soit en vou-ran-dé) ou encore, rouv (verlan de vourdé ''avec chute de la syllabe ''dé). Il est peut-être plus simple de dire RDV * Énervé > vénère ''(le é- initial tombe lors de l’inversion des syllabes) * Arabe > ''beur ''(alors c’est pas évident. “arabe” donnerait logiquement *''beu-ara mais s’il existe une voyelle initiale, elle doit être ôtée pour pouvoir permettre l’inversion syllabique : on obtient donc *''beura (ce mot toutefois n’existe pas, comme l’indique le *). Après chute de la voyelle finale, il reste ''beur. Mais... un Beur (et le mot est dans le dictionnaire), ce n’est pas exactement un “Arabe”, c’est un fils d’immigrés maghrébins né en France. Le sens est donc différent... Mais (et il y en a encore un, j’avais dit que c’était compliqué), le mot Beur étant rentré dans le dictionnaire, l’essence même du verlan était perdue, puisque cela doit rester difficile à comprendre et ne pas appartenir à la langue standard. Donc, selon, les règles citées en nº 4, le mot Beur devient en verlan rebeu. Un rebeu donc, c’est du verlan d’un mot déjà au verlan. Mais pourquoi ça redevient pas le mot normal alors? On ne se limite pas uniquement à inverser les syllabes... Pour en rester au “verlan de verlan”, cela s’appelle le “veul” et cela devient de plus en plus en vogue, vu que nombre de gens “normaux” comprennent maintenant certains mots de verlan . Donc on codifie encore. Exemple : femme > meuf ''> (veul) ''feumeu. On note également une extension du verlan vers des mots empruntés à d’autres langues (et utilisés d’ailleurs qu’en verlan). Le terme babtou ''désignant un ''français ''(on dit aussi ''bab), vient de l’arabe toubib ''(médecin): c’est le nom que les africains nous donnent sous la forme de ''toubab. D’autres cas sont à recenser : djig ''verlan de ''gadji ''(fille), mot d’origine rom ; ''keusmo ''= fumer (verlan de l’anglais ''smoke) ou keul ''= regarde (verlan de l’anglais ''look) ; barka ''= pute (verlan de l’arabe ''rhabka). _ Espagnol : Alvere ou Vesre La variété d’Espagnol ou Castillan parlée en Argentine a ses particularités. Tous les hispanophones ont déjà entendu les savoureuses nuances de l’accent argentin, avec ce typique son ∫ pour les lettres LL et Y ou encore, pour son accent tonique parfois différent de celui de l’espagnol standard. Mais il est une caractéristique, un argot spécial, appelé le Lunfardo et dont le nom provient certainement de l’Italien lombardo ''(rappelons que la population argentine fut nettement marquée par l’immigration italienne). Cet argot, originaire de Buenos Aires mais aujourd’hui étendu à tout le pays, possède un petit jeu linguistique appelé ''Alvere ''ou ''Vesre ''qui a exactement les mêmes caractéristiques que notre Verlan. En effet, son principe est identique : inverser les syllabes d’un mot. Quelques fois, de petits changements sont opérés mais en règle générale, il est plus régulier que le Verlan. Le ''Lunfardo ''serait encore utilisé couramment en Argentine. Cette pratique remonterait à très loin puisqu'il semble que de nombreuses personnes âgées en soient de fervents adeptes. Noter que ''Alvere ''ou ''Vesre ''sont le verlan de ''al revés (= à l’envers, remarquer que le -s final ne se prononce pas). Ce genre de jeu existe également dans d’autres pays d’Amérique Latine et est appelé Revesina ''à Panama, ''Caroleno ''ou ''Malespín ''au Mexique et en Amérique Centrale, ''Vesre ''au Pérou, en Colombie, en Argentine et en Uruguay. ~> Voir l'article sur le Lunfardo _ Des ''Verlans dans d'autres langues ? Comme je l’ai dit plus haut, le verlan, ou ce qu’on appelle en anglais les back-slangs, sont un phénomène courant dans l’argot de langues du monde entier. Certes, l’espagnol et le français sont des langues fort apparentées, mais quel rapport a-t-il pu y avoir entre France et Argentine – sinon aucun – pour que les deux pays connaissent ce genre de jeu... À priori, ce n’est que pur hasard et je réfuterais volontiers toute théorie visant à prouver que ce soient des français qui aient passé la coutume en Argentine, ou le contraire. Car justement, la preuve en est qu’après m’être étonné de voir que d’autres langues pratiquaient cela, je me suis rendu compte que le français n’avait dans le fond, rien de bien original en cela... parce que des verlans, j’en ai trouvé au quatre coins du globe, et je suis certain d’avoir encore un bien grand nombre à découvrir. Voici donc un petit aperçu de quelques verlans étrangers, en commençant par ma toute dernière trouvaille... Japonais L’argot tokyoïte compte parmi d’autres traits spécifiques, l’utilisation d’un “verlan” existant tant pour des mots simples que pour des mots dérivés tels que des verbes : * yoroshiku (je compte sur toi) > shikuyoro * umai (délicieux) > maiu * kore wa nani? (qu’est-ce que c’est?) > nani kore? * kimi no choko wo tabeta (j’ai mangé tes chocolats) > tabeta, kimi no choko * sangurasu (< anglais “''sunglasses''”, lunettes de soleil) > gurasan * manajā (manager) > jāmana Tagalog : ''Binaliktad'' Un argot de caractéristiques similaires à notre verlan existe en Tagalog, la langue officielle des Philippines sous le nom de “''binaliktad''” (qui signifie “à l’envers”) dont voici quelques exemples : * pater (père) > erpat * mater (mère) > ermat * pinsan (cousin) > sampits * sigarilyo (cigarette) > yosi * dito (ici) > todits * puwet (cul) > wetpu * hinde (non, ne pas) > dehins Quelques variations se rencontrent avec l’inversion syllabique, telles que l’ajout d’un -s ou la perte de sons. Grec moderne : ''Podaná / Ποδανά'' Au grand dam de mon esprit encyclopédiste, faisant fi de la vulgarité, surtout si je travaille sur des thèmes linguistiques, j’aurais aimé pouvoir vous donner des exemples d’un argot de type “verlan” qui existe en Grec. Si j’ai réussi à obtenir la confirmation de l’existence de cet argot, je n’ai jamais obtenu d’aucun Grec natif le moindre exemple. En guise d’excuse, ils m’ont toujours dit que seuls des gros mots étaient inversés de la sorte... Bref, si des grecs qui connaissent cet argot veulent bien m’envoyer une meilleure liste d’exemples, je me ferais un plaisir de l’afficher sur cette page. * Les seules informations que j’aie pu trouver son, que cet argot est très vulgaire, qu’il répond au nom de podaná (ποδανά), lui-même provenant de l’inversion du mot anápoda (ανάποδα) signifiant “à l’envers, en sens inverse”. On remarque que, comme en français, un mot de trois syllabes fait passer la dernière syllabe en première position. Fait intéressant, dans ce mot, la syllabe inversée conserve son accent tonique. J’ai hasardeusement trouvé sur la toile un autre exemple, dont je ne connais malheureusement pas la traduction puisque je l’ai pêché sur une page entièrement en grec sans avoir un niveau en langue hellénique qui me permette d’en tirer plus d’informations (help!) : - πέσιμο (pésimo) > σιμοπέ (simopé). Occitan Une forme de verlan a été attestée en Provence. Il s'agissait d'un argot familial visant à ne pas être compris des enfants. Celui-ci semble toutefois avoir été en usage pendant plusieurs générations (plus d'informations à venir). Hongrois : ''Verzin'' Il existe en langue magyare un argot identique au verlan qui consiste à inverser les syllabes du mot du nom de verzin ''(j’ignore l’étymologie de ce mot), dont le seul exemple que je connais à l’heure actuelle est le suivant : * hátra (à l’envers) > ''rahát Serbo-croate et Macédonien : ''Šatrovački / Шатровачки'' Le Šatrovački ''(en cyrillique, ''Шатровачки) du serbo-croate et du macédonien est similaire à notre verlan, et s’utilise pratiquement dans toute l’ex Yougoslavie. Voici quelques exemples : * brate (frère) > tebra * fudbal (football) > balfud * kaži (il dit) > žika * kreten (crétin) > tenkre * malo (un peu) > loma * murija (flic, police) > rijamu * pasulj (haricot) > suljpa * pazi (fais attention) > zipa * psiho (psycho) > hopsi * pivo (bière) > vopi * Sarajevo > Rajvosa * smrdi (ça pue) > dismr * šupak (trouduc, insulte) > pakšu * zdravo (salut) > vozdra Cas particuliers avec inversion sur l’accusatif féminin en -u et non le nominatif en -a : * glava (tête, Acc. glavu) > vugla * sprava (outil, ici “joint” Acc. Spravu) > vuspra * trava (beuh, Acc. travu) > vutra Cf. l’article de Wikipédia (en anglais ou serbo-croate). Chinois J'ai récemment découvert un cas de verlan en Chinois (Mandarin), dans le nom de la ville de Shànghǎi. Celui-ci est en effet, poétiquement changé en Hǎishàng. Vietnamien : ''Nói-lái'' La langue vietnamienne connaît un argot particulier dont ceux qui le pratiquent sont considérés comme très doués. Ce jeu linguistique appelé le nói-lái ''consiste à intervertir les tons respectifs de deux mots ainsi que leur ordre dans l’énoncé ou bien, leurs premières et dernières consonnes. La paire de mots ainsi obtenue conserve donc les tons originaux. Voici quelques exemples pour éclaircir les choses : * ''đái dầm ''(l’enfant mouille son pantalon) > ''dấm đài ''(pas de sens) * ''chửa hoang ''(enceinte hors du mariage) > ''hoảng chưa (n’as-tu pas peur?) * bầy tôi ''(tous les sujets du roi) > ''bồi tây (serveur français) * bí mật (secrets) > bật mí (revéler des secrets) Les deux premiers exemples intervertissent l’ordre des mots et les tons. Le troisième change les consonnes initiales et la rime ainsi que les tons, et le dernier seulement les consonnes initiales et la rime. Parfois le résultat obtenu signifie autre chose ou rien de particulier, d’où le côté demandant une certaine pratique pour pouvoir déchiffrer ce qui est dit. Il semble clair que ce procédé, non exempt d’effet humoristique est à l’origine motivé par un désir de masquer ce qui est dit, comme peuvent le faire des parents ne voulant pas que leurs enfants ne les comprennent ou bien le contraire, comme dans le cas suivant. Ce même procédé peut également être utilisé pour former un langage secret, en utilisant des syllabes dépourvues de sens pour procéder à une inversion (ici par exemple, “''la''” ou “''chim''”) : * phở (soupe de nouilles au boeuf ou poulet) > *''la phở'' > lơ phả * ăn (manger) > *''la ăn'' >'' lăn a'' * hoàn cảnh (environnement) > *''la hoàn la cảnh'' >'' loan hà lanh cả'' * hoàn cảnh > *''chim hoàn chim cảnh'' > choan hìm chanh kỉm '' '''Suédois' J’ai rencontré un mot d’argot suédois qui suit les règles de formation du verlan, sans en avoir trouvé d’autres traces : le verbe fika ''signifiant, “faire une pause café” est une inversion du mot ''kaffi signifiant justement “café”. Portugais du Brésil : ''Gualin'' Le portugais brésilien en usage à Rio de Janeiro et São Paulo possède un argot appelé gualin ''dont le nom même est une inversion de ''língua ''(langue). Si ses règles de formation sont principalement basées sur une inversion des syllabes, les -s des pluriels et les -r des infinitifs tombent. - ''você fala gualin ''(tu parles gualin ?) > ''cevô lafá gualin ? Irlandais : le Gammon des Sheltas Les Sheltas sont des nomades établis en Irlande qui usent encore semble-t-il de la langue gaélique, mais dont le dialecte possède quelques traits bien particuliers, notamment une forme d’inversion syllabique comparable à notre verlan appelée gammon ''au milieu d’une syntaxe proche de celle de l’anglais. * ''cailín ''(fille) > ''laicín * doras ''(porte) > ''rodas * mac ''(fils) > ''cam Anglais : ''Back-slang'' La langue anglaise a pratiqué une sorte de verlan depuis l’époque victorienne comme étant une sorte d’argot secret. Ses principes reposent plus sur l’inversion de toutes les lettres du mot (voire de la prononciation de lettres) que de celles de syllabes. En voici quelques exemples : * bastard (bâtard) > dratsab * boy (garçon) > yob, yobbo * cabbage (chou) > edgabac * cold (froid) > delok * come in (entrer) > emok nye * coming up > eemoking pew * donkey (âne) > jerknod, yeknod * drunk (bourré) > kenurd * fuck off > kaycuff foe * girl (fille) > elrig * give (donner) > eevig * good one (le bon) > doog eno * have a look (jeter un coup d’oeil) > eevach a kool * knife (couteau) > eefink * look (regarder) > cool * money (argent) > yennom * neighbor (voisin) > texan rude® nam (= next-door man) * new (nouveau) > wen * old cow (vieille vache) > delo woc * old maid (vieille dame) > delo diam * old man (vieil homme) > deelo nam * police > esclop, eslop * policeman (policier) > namesclop * pot o’ beer (pot de bière) > top o’ reeb * pound (livre) > dunop (plur. doonups) * table (table) > elbat- woman (femme) > nammo, namoh, namow, nemmo * yes (oui) > say, see Voici enfin les noms de nombres : # eno, # owt/oat, # earth/erth, # roaf/rouf, # evif, # exxes, # neves, # tee-aitch, # eenin, # net, # nevele?, # evlenet, # neetrith. Zlang! ~ 2015 Catégorie:Argots Catégorie:Verlan Catégorie:Argots urbains